Unconditonal
by Yolei94
Summary: What happens when two people who don't particularly like each other have to go on a mission together? things get messy quick.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was around 3:30 pm when the meeting was called and all the cabin leaders had to be in the big house. My twin brother and I headed in from the beach. Being the only other children of Poseidon, when Percy went off to college in New Rome we became co-leaders of our cabin.

When we got there the other cabin leaders were already there, including our sister, Jasmin, who was the leader of the Apollo cabin.

Now I know what you're probably thinking: how are we all siblings but have two different godly parents? The answer is simple: we have the same mother. See our mother was a famous Broadway actress and had caught the eye of Apollo during one of her plays. Our mother claims that he told her that her voice was that of a siren and lured the god of music in from the heavens. Nine months later Jasmin came along. Then about a year later, while she was vacationing on an island just south of Florida, our father happened across her at a beach party and a few short months she was blessed with me and my brother. At least that's how she claims it happened we don't really believe her.

Anyway, by the time we got there I noticed we weren't the first ones there, the Ares cabin leader, Chad, was already there talking to Ayanna, daughter of Demeter.

Ayanna is a tall, 5'8 to be exact, with long curly black hair that she kept back and out of her face with a red headband. She has a dark complexion, made even darker from all the time she spends in the garden. Today she decided to wear a brown vest over a green cotton button down shirt and a brown skirt with a garden landscape sewn on the bottom. She always wore little makeup, just some silver eyeshadow that made her green eyes pop.

Chad is tall and skinny, but in a muscular way. He had short, military cut hair and deep brown eyes. He also had a tattoo sleeve depicting a catholic hell wrapping all the way around his arm to just where a long sleeve shirt would end. Currently he was wearing a muscle shirt and jeans so that when you looked at him the first thing you would see was Lucifer sitting on a golden throne starting on the shoulder going down to mid bicep. It was a beautiful piece of work.

I didn't even realize I was staring till I heard two voices laughing. When I turned to look I was met with two different sets of eyes. The first pair were a mirrored image of mine: deep sea green that one could easily get lost in, that moved like the ocean: peaceful at times but could turn deadly in an instant. These always looked at me with a soft expression, protective. The second set were the color of the sky, but somehow seemed brighter, more intense; flaked with gold and green, framed by bright blond hair that looked almost gold. My twin brother, Garrick and our sister, Jazz, were both standing there trying not to laugh at the distaste look on my face.

"You were staring at him, again sister dearest," Garrick said with a snicker.

"It seems our little sister was staring at his arms again," Jazz said, with a laugh playing in her voice, amusement written all over her tan face.

"You two are so annoying! Gods why was I cursed with you two insufferable siblings!" I couldn't help the annoyance that sept into my voice. "And technically, I'm older than Garrick is!" I said matter-of-factly. Garrick always did hate when I brought that up.

"Yeah by all of five minutes," Garrick all but roared at me at the same time Jazz said, "Just lucky I guess," with a light twinkle in her eyes

"Plus," Jazz said, still laughing a bit, "those five minutes did put you two with two different birthdays." Ever the instigator, she enjoyed watching us get into a heated argument that always seemed to follow whenever anyone brought up Garrick and mines birthday.

I made to hit her, but, being the annoying sibling she is, she dodged. I fell to the floor with a very loud _thump_ and landed face first. This, in turn, prompted them to laugh harder while trying, and failing, to help me up. Me being the stubborn thing I am swatted them both away, mumbling at how they should go fuck themselves, while getting up. I dusted myself off and when I looked up Chad was staring with a frown on his face. Of course I returned the look with a frown of my own.

Jazz must have noticed his look too because before I knew it Garrick's hand was wrapped around my arm, pulling me away and Jazz was said, "Take a picture, it'll last a lot longer," and we all three of us were walking away. They lead me to the table where all the meeting were held in the dining room.

"Hey! You're hurting me!"

Although we all are very well built, Garrick was always stronger than Jazz and myself, from the extra sports he did. While I just focused on swim team, he was in swim, lacrosse, and baseball. Jazz isn't much into swim team, though she was still a good swimmer.

"I didn't like how he was looking at you," was all Garrick said.

Before I could respond the meeting was called to order.

 _We'll finish this later,_ I thought to myself taking my seat between my twin and my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Since it was only two weeks before the summer campers arrived there was lots to do. Unfortunately this meant discussing which cabin leaders were to teach which activates. Now normally my brother and I would alternate, one summer he would do swimming lessons/ canoeing and I would do sword practice, the following summer we'd switch.

This summer, however, was different.

I slammed my fist against the table. "What do you mean you want one of us to do swimming and the other canoeing!? We've always done one do both, the other sword training!"

"Well, your sets of skills are better in the water," ever the voice of reason, Chiron tried to calm the ragging storm I had become. "I just thought that it would be safer for the new campers coming in, especially the younger ones, if we had one of you in the water with them and that would mean putting you both with them. As you know sword training is the same time as swimming and canoeing now. I just thought it more practical to have the Areas cabin leader teach sword lessons instead this summer."

I knew he was right, but it didn't calm my mood any.

I snorted, "I get were spread thin this year, but this was my year! I already had a lesson plan!" I put my hand on the binder that was sitting in front of me. It was at least 3 or 4 inches thick.

"It's true, sir, she's been working on it since the winter solstice," Garrick laughed. "Possibly longer honestly."

Chiron let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Ariel, but my hands are tied on this one. We're just spread too thin this year. Percy sent a letter saying he can't come back this summer. Annabeth is making him take summer classes."

"But-!"

"There's no buts. This matter is settled." There was a great deal of mumbling from around the table.

For the next half hour we went around the table letting him know who would be taking care of what. I only caught bits and pieces of the conversations. The Hermes leader, Harry, (for reasons still to be uncovered) wanted to be in charge of the climbing wall. The Iris leader, Isabell, and the Hecate's leader, Julia, volunteered to watch over the basketball and volleyball areas. The Aphrodite leader, Dawn, said since Pollux was off at collage this year her and her sister, Dian, would take care of the strawberry fields and as well as the Pegasus stables. Of course the Demeter cabin would take care of The Grove of Dodona. The Athena cabin leader, Alana, would make sure the Athena Parthenos was taken care of as well as ancient Greek to the newer campers. The Hephaestus cabin would be in charge of the forges. Jazz would do archery like always as well as first aid and the medic tent. It went without saying that Chad was in charge of weapons training.

When finally it came to Garrick and I. he spoke for the both of us. "I'll do the canoeing and Ariel will teach swimming." That was when I really stopped paying attention.

Before I knew it, Jazz was tugging on my shirt.

"Come on. The meetings over its time to go," she tried in a gentle voice, but I stayed rooted to my spot.

Garrick and Jazz tried for five minute to get me to move, but I just sat there, staring at my wasted lesson plan for the summer. One hundred and four pages going to waist.

I guess my brothers temper got the best of him because the next thing I knew he had picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"HEY! WHATS THE BIG IDEA! PUT. ME. DOWN!"

"You wanna act like a five year old," Garrick stated to say.

"Then we're going to treat you like one," Jazz had to finish because Garrick was struggling to keep a grip on me so not to drop me.

"Hey," came an unfamiliar voice. "Is she okay?"

I twisted to try and get a look at who had spoken, but the way my twin was holding me made it impossible.

"As okay as she can be given the circumstances," Jazz responded with hate in her voice.

"Yea about that… I was wondering if I might have a word with her about-" the disembodied voice was cut off then.

"Do ya really think that would be a good idea buddy?" Jasmine was starting to get ticked off, I didn't so much hear it in her voice but could feel it. Even though she wasn't right by me I could feel the tension in her body as if it was my own. She was about ready to pounce on the guy.

"Jazz don't." was all Garrick said.

We pushed past the person who had tried to talk to us, I was still over my brothers shoulder arms crossed fuming, when we went past him and I finally had a name to the face: Chad. Arms folded, I shot him a look that would have sent most campers running.

But not him. He stood there watching. Looking like he wanted to say something.

He never got the chance because before he did we were out the door and heading to the privacy of Cabin Three.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"What," Jasmine bellowed, "is your problem today?"

My twin plopped me down on my bed. "Ouch. And by the way I was fine until Chiron dropped that bomb on me!"

"Not true," Garrick stepped in, "you've been in a particularly atrocious mood since you woke up."

I couldn't help thinking to myself I really don't like it when he uses big words like that

 _I heard that_ , came an all too familiar voice in my head.

I looked at my brother, my glare deepening. "Can you please stay out of my head," I said, my voice steadily rising, getting up off my bed, "and maybe I'm in a bad mood because you two treat me like a child!"

I pushed past them and ran out the door, nearly knocking someone over. I didn't care. I kept running, through the grass past other year round camper, past some satyr and nymphs. I kept running till the grass turned to wood and then jumped into the canoe lake.

I stayed there laying at the bottom of Long Island Sound, watching the waves above catch the falling rays of the sunset until they disappeared. I only came up because a water nymph named Pearl, said someone was looking for me. Seeing as she didn't give me a name it couldn't have been Jazz, and Garrick would've just came down and grabbed me himself.

I grumbled in opposition, but went to the surface anyway.

To say I was surprised to see who was waiting for me would have been a lie. In actuality I had been expecting her for days. I did not know, however, why she had come to see me this time.

So I went for the worst reason.

"If you're here to see if I'm okay, I'd really rather you not Dawn."

Dawn smiled that same smile I had been getting all week from the Aphrodite and Eros kids. Gods of Olympus I hated that smile. It was the kind you gave a friend when something bad has happened and you just don't know how to consul them. But this wasn't why she was giving me this look. She knew why I was hurting even when my twin didn't.

"Actually I came to tell you he approved it," she said this time her smile brightening.

I stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded. "You're joking right? He's actually gonna let us do it? Again?"

"I know right?! After last year when you and," she sighed, putting her hands on her cheeks, "Garrick did that duet that caused everyone to start fighting, I wasn't sure he was going to allow it."

"Yea no kidding. So when are we gonna do it?" I was eager to get started planning.

"One week after summer begins. That way it gives some of the camper's time to get back to camp."

"That sounds like a plan." Truth be told this was the best news I had gotten all year!

So the old man is letting us do it again?

I frowned. Leave it to my brother to be ease dropping on my conversations.

We'll have to discuss boundaries when I get back to the cabin, but yes it appears he is. As much as I couldn't stand it, I secretly liked when my brother dropped in like that. Saves time.

"But," Dawn continued, "there is one condition."

"And what might that be?"

She started fidgeting with the hem of her Camp Half- Blood shirt. That wasn't good. Dawn never fidgeted. Whatever this condition was I could tell she didn't want to tell me.

"I think it best to tell you back in your cabin with your brother and sister." And with that she turned and walked towards my cabin, leaving me standing on the dock frowning. It seemed I was doing that a lot today


End file.
